A Little Bit of Friendship
by Oriental Ramen
Summary: PG for now. What if Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had a different sensei instead of Kakashi? Starts in Sasuke's POV, might always be. Later there may be shounen-ai.


A Little Bit of Friendship

By: Az-Strawberry

Chapter 1: Cold Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, otherwise it would not turn out as good as it is now.

Author's Note: The first few chapters are going to have stuff from the book, but not to much. There isn't much to say in here right now, but enjoy.

Sasuke's POV

It all started the bright, sunny day when we were being assigned our cells. I was not very happy about it to begin with, even though nobody else felt the same way as me. The only reason why I was going through with this was, so that I can become stronger in order to be able to beat my brother. Not many know the exact reason. They only think I am an avenger because I want to avenge my family. The real reason is because he killed everyone but me, and then he left me here all alone for everyone to pity me. I wish they would not pity me though.

"The next step is the assignment of official duties to all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jounin, a more senior ninja... who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments," Iruka said, bringing me back to reality.

Three-man cells? Sounds like two too many... Too bad they will only serve to get in my way. Hopefully they will mind their own business and leave me alone. The only thing I will need from them is peace and quiet. Maybe I will get teamed up with two people that are quiet and keep themselves out of other people's business.

"I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal," Iruka stated interrupting my thoughts again. To say the least, I was not exactly sure what to expect. I knew at that point that I would be placed in a team with at least one idiot.

"What!!" I heard some of the students complain. Did they really have to yell? To think that we had plenty of idiots here. Idiots. That was what they were. To think they have the potential to become good ninjas. Hn.

"Next, cell number seven. Haruno Sakura... Uzumaki Naruto... and Uchiha Sasuke." Great, an annoying witch and an obnoxious idiot.

"Iruka-sensei!! What were you thinking of, saddling a most excellent shinobi like myself... with THAT loser?!" the obnoxious idiot spoke. Of course it should have been the other way around, but I am not one to speak my thoughts all of the time, even thought I might want to. Hmm...

"... of the twenty-seven of you, Sasuke has the best grades, Naruto. You would be the bottom of the class," Iruka replied. Of course that was correct. The obnoxious idiot was not happy with it though. Hah.

"The idea is to balance your different strengths... THAT'S why you ended up together!" Hmm... That means the annoying witch ended up in the middle of the class grading. Not that the obnoxious idiot could compare to her.

"Hmm... Try to keep up... Dead Last!" I finally said. Hopefully that gets through to him. I cannot believe that he thinks he can compare to me. Hah. Just let him try.

I then just tuned them out.

I wonder why I was placed with that dead last and that witch. Did Iruka really have to place me with two? Our cell teacher better be good, otherwise I see no point in having him/her teach me.

"Ok, everyone. I'll be introducing your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed!"

Later

Hmm... What kind of jounin would be late? He/she hopefully has a valid reason for being late.

"Cut it out, Naruto!" the girl yelled at the dead last. I would have liked to tell her it was obvious what a dead last like him would do, but I decided I would stay silent. After all, I do not feel the need to say what I am thinking.

"Why are we the only cell whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?! Even Iruka-sensei has gone! All the other teams have already gone off with their teachers," the dead last exclaimed. He had a good point, not that I would tell them that I agreed with him.

All the sudden rustling could be heard. When I looked at him, he was setting up one of his tricks. "Hey!! What are you up to, Naruto?!!" the girl screamed trying to get the dead last to stop. Hmph! A dead last like him would not stop what he is doing. "NO way could a superior shinobi be caught by such a simple booby trap!"

Slowly the door opened to reveal... bang a woman stepping in after the eraser fell to the ground. She looked to be only us few years older than the three of us, not to mention only being a few inches taller than us. I wonder if this is our teacher. She seemed to not have much power... but to be a jounin you had to have quite a bit of power.

"Well, if I did not know any better, I would say that you three are mad at me fore being late. I actually have a good reason for being late. Not that I need to tell you that reason though. So why don't we start with introducing ourselves," the female jounin, kunoichi stated happily. For some reason what she said unnerved me. Of course I knew everybody was wondering what she wanted us to say in our introductions.

"Help us out here, coach. You go fist. Show us how it's done," the dead last had finally said something intelligent. I was actually surprised that he could think the way he acted.

"That's right... after all, you're a complete stranger to us... a mystery," the witch stated agreeing with someone she supposedly hates. Wonder why she acts like she does...not.

"You are absolutely right. My name is Hanoka Tomomi. My likes are... Well, I don't really have dislikes. My dream is to be able to always protect those precious to me. My hobbies are to read and train." I noticed that she was most likely an optimist. I could tell that I would probably not enjoy being around her. I knew she would have been holding me back from what I wanted... needed to do.

"Well...why don't we start with you, the one with the blonde hair," she said excitedly. I did not understand how she could be like that the whole time. She kind of reminds me of the dead last. The dead last was always happy with that fox-like grin.

"Me, right?! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar!! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day..."

**To Be Continued...**

Author's Note: Please review.


End file.
